The Days
by SpaceBunny-chan
Summary: It's not all crime fighting and blood.  There's coffee and explosions to.  [WARNING:  Random and OC's]
1. The Reflection Day

**Title: **-01-The Reflection Day  
**Topic: **Saint Seiya  
**Summary: **Where Ikki and Resa share a heart-to-heart. Kind of.  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Humor

Drabble 01.  
(The Reflection Day)

There were times when Ikki _really_ had to stop and look at his life. He lived with his brother in an apartment with three other people, which probably didn't seem like that big of a deal to anyone else.

But what anyone else didn't know was that these people were somewhere close to legally insane.

Hyoga, thought not that unbearable, had his moments. The Saint of Cygnus had a tendency to get a little preachy at times, which had its advantages; when it was directed at anyone _but_ Ikki. If the blond seemed to be getting ready for one of his little speeches, Ikki made sure to start making a pot of coffee.

Oddly enough, it worked every time.

The only person Hyoga didn't lecture was Chinko, and that was because she had him wrapped around her little finger. That and she won all of their debates by redirecting things at Ikki, who would then make a pot of coffee.

Yes, it worked _every_ time.

Ikki had asked Harmony, one of the sisters they shared the apartment with, why coffee was an instant Hyoga repellant. His only answer was side-splitting laughter, unsettling in itself. Obviously Harmony knew something, she was revered for being well informed despite her age, but Ikki decided he was better off not questioning his means to get out of a Hyoga rant. Especially considering the only other person he could ask was Sorrento, who happened to be Harmony's boyfriend.

Ikki valued his sanity far too much to ask Sorrento.

"Coffee?"

Resa, Harmony's protective older sister, never asked for anything. She just gave enough warning for you to know what it was she wanted you to do/pretend to want. Sure enough a cup was dropped in Ikki's general vicinity.

Had he not been a Saint, it would have been a waste of a perfectly good cup of coffee.

Of all of his room-mates, Resa was the most tolerable. Not because she was any less sadistic than her looks portrayed her to be, Resa just gave less reason to be concerned. She didn't give much reason for anything, and spoke even less. The only time there had been any conflict between them was when Ikki would pick on Peggi, Shun's much older girlfriend, and Resa would end those little disputes very quickly. Often times with a lot of pain on Ikki's end.

There was also the time she had helped dye Shun's hair pink, but he was trying very hard to forget that entire incident.

Very, _very _hard.

"What?"

"You look normal?" Resa cocked an eyebrow, which was one of the deadly little threats the mocha skinned woman would give as a subtle warning you were about to get your ass handed to you. Ikki shifted uncomfortably against the couch cushions. He hated this couch; it made funny noises when you moved around on it, even a little. "This is the first time I've seen you without your hair dyed some weird color."

Resa twitched a little at 'weird color'. "I can look normal, but if you _must_ know I just didn't feel like getting all 'dolled up' today."

Ikki didn't think Resa would be so good at this guilt-trip thing.

"…Sorry."

That was pretty pathetic, Resa had to admit, but she knew Ikki wasn't used to apologizing. He didn't even really know how to. You didn't exactly learn how to say sorry training on Death Queen Island. Even Resa had to give him that he had at least tried. Maybe she was being a little hard on him.

"Don't worry about it." Resa sighed loudly, and they settled into a nice silence.

Which didn't last long.

"What does Hyoga have against coffee?"

Resa nearly drowned in her cup.

Ikki jumped up when the woman in front of him, who he knew to be unfazed by corpses, started choking on the substance she had tried to drink. He blinked when Resa started to laugh hysterically, but reminded himself that she was just as crazy as all of the other people he called friends.

"_Don't_-" Something between a giggle and a cackle. "_Don't_ worry about it."

* * *

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada  
Original Characters © Their Respective Owners**


	2. The BirthDay

**Title: **-02- The BirthDay  
**Topic: **Saint Seiya  
**Summary: **Birthdays can never be normal in this group of friends.  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Humor

Drabble 02.  
(The BirthDay)

If there was one thing Revy loved about her friends, it was that they always made her birthdays feel special.

Granted, they made birthdays out to be very weird, but still a lot of fun.

There was never any official gift giving, ever, people just sort of threw them at her as the day progressed. The _real_ fun started at dinner when her surprise was all she could eat crab.

Over the year the group had expanded to include a decent amount of Saints. Everybody had their jobs, but the occupation of Saint was lost on her. Then again, Revy wasn't exactly into the doing of random acts of kindess for strangers, and just about everyone knew of her plans to trick the homeless into holes.

But that was besides the point.

Not only were her friends unique enough to begin with, but none of them even bothered with table etiquette once the crabs were dumped on the table.

That had been a fiasco in itself.

Plus, Revy had had far too much fun betting crabs with Peggi and Shaina on who could hit on the most pirate-clad waiters before dessert. Ikki hadn't been to happy about the betting, but he was a little more preoccupied with trying to keep Shun from getting up to dance on one of the tables to dance with Hyoga and Chinko.

Peggi and Harmony weren't helping his cause, either.

Revy's favorite part of dinner had to have been hanging all over her 'lover', Eevee. She only did this of course because it made _her_ Eevee not pay much attention too other people. Eevee's boyfriend, Shiryu, humor her by pretending to act jealous, and Revy was all too happy to smother her lover's cheek with sloppy kisses. That and Ikki was trying very hard not to appear jealous, which she found to be very cute.

So Revy was a little sadistic for thinking that torturing her boyfriend was cute. He was sadistic for throwing rocks at her window when she was trying to sleep.

Okay, that had been him trying to be romantic, but Revy liked thinking of it as Ikki being sadistic.

After being kicked out of the restaurant because DeathMask and Shura had _maybe_ gotten a hold of some alcohol (which that hadn't shared with anyone, mainly Revy) and blew up a few of the urinals in the men's bathroom, some of them had ended up back at Peggi's apartment. Eevee was jumping around the birthday girl on the trampoline she had somehow convinced Shiryu and Camus (Revy wasn't sure she wanted to know how Eevee had convinced _Camus_ of all people) to help her buy for Revy's birthday.

"You know," Revy watched a mob of red bobbing up and down in her peripheral vision "if I was your best friend or something, I'd think you got me this because you wanted a trampoline."

"Well, my non-best friend, it's a good thing you don't think." Eevee squealed as she landed, her body weight making Revy light off of the trampoline just a little. "So, good birthday?"

"Good birthday." Revy said as she stretched against the black surface beneath her. The brunette thought a moment, and then smirked. "But nothing quiet beats joy-riding."

"How about chickens?"

Revy laughed. "Yeah. Cause that's not random at _all_."

"Chickens being chased by drunk Gold Saints?"

Revy blinked.

Once, twice.

"_What_?"

Sitting up on her elbows and, sure enough, Revy saw DeathMask and Shura, joined by a very intoxicated Aphrodite, chasing a random pair of chickens, that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, around the yard.

But that was not the part that concerned Revy.

"_What_! They gave Aphro-_dipshit_ alcohol and not _me_?!" The part about Revy being denied alcohol on her birthday made the brunette puff up, jump off the trampoline, and chase the Saints back into the apartment.

"You only did that so you could go make-out with Ikki."

"_Attack_!" Revy pounced on Eevee, looking around to see if there was anyone else outside. She saw no-one, so Revy rolled away and acted as if her attack had never happened. "You know nothing."

"Oh, I do."

"Lies!" Revy pounced, again, knocking Eevee over.

"You wanna bet?"

A firecracker exploding in the yard had Eevee looking a little smug.

"What was that?" Revy released Eevee just enough so that she could get a better look at the distance between them and the apartment. "Is that the drunken trio?"

"Hai."

"Lighting firecrackers?"

"Hai."

"What's wrong with this picture?" That sounded oh so descriptive. Revy didn't give Eevee the chance to be a smart-butt. "_Other_ than the obvious?"

"Do you remember those little horses you keep in your room?"

Revy felt the urge to kill.

Revy knew exactly which little horses Eevee was talking about. She had been collecting figurine horses since she was little. Probably before she could walk. Her mother had given her a horse figurine for her birthday, several times, including this year.

There would be death to unfortunate puppies.

DeathMask, Shura, and Aphrodite would be fortunate enough not to remember the severe beating they received at the hands of the vengeful Revy.

* * *

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada  
Original Characters © Their Respective Owners**


	3. The Kissing Day

**Title: **-03- The Kissing Day  
**Topic: **Saint Seiya  
**Summary: **Mu always did have a thing for the shy types.  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Humor

Drabble 03.  
(The Kissing Day)

Devy had missed this kitchen.

While he loved living in the mountainous region of Jamir, it was a very isolated place. Though it was nice to have Mu all to himself, save for Kiki.

But he had _missed_ this kitchen.

Devy had missed more than the kitchen, of course, even if some things had changes while he was away. He knew Resa had taken some of the Bronze Saints as her room-mates to help pay for rent. They seemed nice enough. A little grumpy, or perhaps that was just the one they called Ikki.

They also hadn't objected to him staying for a few days.

This was more from the fact that Resa and Peggi's apartments were no strangers to unexpected guests, one of which had been Devy on several occasions through-out the years.

Plus Resa knew Devy would help around the house without having to be asked, like the breakfast he had made for her so she could hurry off to work a little earlier.

Devy also knew the "house rules", like how Resa didn't like people sitting on her kitchen counter, very much how Harmony was right now. Normally, the small brunette girl probably wouldn't be perched so casually on her sisters counter top.

However, she also knew Devy to have a weak spot for anyone he viewed in a younger sibling aspect, and Harmony trusted him not to tell Resa. Kiki was the same way at "home", in Tibet, getting away with more than Mu would allow just because Devy was a sucker for kids.

Maybe Ikki could teach him how to say no and actually _mean_ it.

"'morning." Hyoga greeted. Harmony rolled her eyes at the blonde's ulterior motive for being there; his appetite. "Can I-"

"Not ready yet." Devy answered, unintentionally smacking the intruding hand away. He suddenly remembered he was not in Jamir and that Kiki was off exploring (and probably wrecking) the apartment. The silver haired teen blushed madly at his second-nature action, much to Harmony's amusement. "Coffee?"

The petite little brunette nearly fell off the counter as Hyoga practically ran Mu over retreating from the room.

"Don't ask." The snickering brunette cut the two men off. Since they both knew Harmony well enough, neither did. "Anyway, gotta run."

"Now?" Devy watched Harmony hop off the counter, confused. "What about breakfast?"

"Sorry, Sorrento and Julian are taking me shopping, so it's better if I feed Julian's ego and just eat with them." Devy looked a little hurt, and Harmony was fond of him enough not to leave him hanging like she would Ikki or Hyoga. "Calm down, you can feed me tonight, I promise."

"Alright." Devy gave in despite the little voice in his head telling him this was the perfect time to practice being more assertive.

"Good." Harmony all but purred. "Besides, I'm sure Mu would love for you to feed him." Her laughter echoed behind her as she imagined the blush Devy now sported.

"Oh, don't laugh!" Devy turned back to his cooking, face aflame, as Mu tried to hold back a laugh. Turning his back wasn't helping his cause much seeing as Mu was still chuckling. The fact that he could feel the purple haired man staring at him was more than enough to make Devy squirm.

At least he hadn't burnt the food yet.

"You're really cute when you blush." Mu stated in a matter-a-fact tone, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen.

As nice as it felt the shy natured silver top was all too aware of exactly where they were; in his best friend's kitchen, _very_ close to a sizzling stove. Not that being sandwiched against a stove-top and his boyfriend was a bad thing; it was just that his rational thought was forcing him to think of all the things that were wrong with this situation all at once.

Devy turned three different shades of crimson at the feel of toned muscle against his back.

"I guess you can have Harm's breakfast…" Devy blinked rapidly, trying not to wriggle around to much in Mu's grip for fear of, well, a lot of things.

Devy cursed the fact that he always put his hair up to cook, leaving the sensitive skin of his neck exposed to Mu's breath carefully warming it. Mu wasn't the type to be happy just holding him either, so his fears were well founded.

Sure enough Devy felt the feather-like touch of lips on his skin, ghosting over his vulnerable neck as Mu tried to get a rise out of him.

It worked.

"Mu, cut it-"

The fair haired teen had just enough time to ponder that the Gold Saint knew him _far_ to well if he knew how to get Devy to turn his head just enough to be able to claim his lips with such ease. Even with all rational thought screaming at him, Devy melted once he felt Mu nibbled his way into a much more intimate kiss.

Devy hated himself for mewling, even blushing when Mu chuckled just a little against his lips, but decided he could forgive the older man on the grounds that he _knew_ how to kiss.

Until Devy realized they had an audience.

"Don't mind me," Harmony didn't even seem bothered by finding them in this kind of situation, which bothered Devy quite a bit. "Forgot my purse. C'mon Kiki."

Devy nearly died when Harmony, being the perceptive girl she was, grabbed Kiki off the table from where he had been sitting _invisible_ watching them on her way out.

* * *

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada  
Original Characters © Their Respective Owners**


	4. The Painting Day

**Title: **-04- The Painting Day  
**Topic: **Saint Seiya  
**Summary: **Aphrodite asks Camus for a favor. Thankfully, the house was empty.  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Humor

Drabble 04.  
(The Painting Day)

The blue haired Saint of Aquarius was a man of simple pleasures. He enjoyed reading books when he had the chance, but his love of reading was second only to how complete being with his girlfriend made him feel.

Resa was a packaged deal, of course, coming equipped with a little sister she worried about constantly, but Camus didn't mind. He understood better than anyone the full time job of a parent figure. Resa chasing Harmony around the apartment, trying to get more clothes on the younger when she felt she was wearing too little, brought back memories of the days Camus had trained Hyoga and Isaac.

It was ironic that Resa also housed one of said students.

But Camus was, for all the world, a patient man.

Most mistook him for cold if only due to his reputation as a Gold Saint, but this was simply untrue. Having trained two students, it could be said that Camus had a boundless supply of patience.

But this was also untrue.

Aphrodite, for whatever reason he had concocted to come bother the rest of the Saints who currently lived outside the Sanctuary, was visiting until "further notice", which was as much information as anyone would be able to get out of him.

Peggi had been thrilled, despite the uneasy looks Shiryu, Shark and Camus had shared, but as Eevee hadn't spoken up to be the voice of reason, the Saint of Pisces had been welcomed into the apartment without question.

It wasn't that Camus didn't like Aphrodite. The two had never quarreled about anything in the past. The only thing that bothered Camus was the fact that the older man made no attempt to suppress his cosmos.

That, and Aphrodite was just a little _too_ strange for Camus' liking.

Aphrodite's aura (plus his unique mixture of cologne and perfume) was enough indication to let Camus know when he entered or left a room without having to look away from his book.

Of course, when Aphrodite still had yet to leave the room, even Camus had to give the other more attention then he would have liked just to see what he wanted.

"Camus…" Aphrodite started in a silky voice, his beauty mark curving with his smile.

Camus was already getting a headache simply for the unique smell the man brought into every room.

"What do you want, Aphrodite?"

"Never one for small talk, eh Camus?" Aphrodite beat the other to the rolling of the eyes. He produced a small vile from behind his back, which only deepened Camus suspicions. "Paint my nails for me?"

Camus stared at Aphrodite, blankly at first.

Until he realized the other was being _completely_ serious.

"_What_?"

Aphrodite winced, just a little, at the harsher tone. "Oh don't give me that. I wouldn't even be asking you, but Eevee is nowhere to be found and Milo is still in the Sanctuary."

Still, Aphrodite remained absolutely serious.

"I can understand Eevee, yes…" Camus was having an _extremely_ difficult time wrapping his brain around all of this knew found information. His brow furrowed. "But _Milo_?"

"You didn't actually think his Scarlet Needle was natural, right?"

Actually, he had, but Camus wasn't about to admit that aloud, so instead he opted for a change of subject.

"… your not going to go away if I say no, are you?"

"Nope."

Camus sighed heavily. "Fine."

The other made a very school girl-like giggle settling onto the couch next to Camus, ignoring the bit of a groan his intended target made.

Indeed, Aphrodite was an odd one.

* * *

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada  
Original Characters © Their Respective Owners**


	5. The Shopping Day

**Title: **-05- The Shopping Day  
**Topic: **Saint Seiya  
**Summary: **The _real_ reason Sorrento does the shopping.  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Humor

Drabble 05.  
(The Shopping Day)

Most of the Bronze Saints were weary of Sorrento. Not for any reason in particular, it was just far less of a headache to stay out of his way and not ask questions.

For example; no one knew where Sorrento lived.

Sure, Sorrento stayed at Resa's occasionally and when not there at Julian's, but his actual place of residence was a mystery. Ikki had suggested under a rock, which ended with him being pummeled by Resa when Harmony had complained (and, perhaps, bent the truth just a tad).

So, for all the Bronze Saints knew, Sorrento lived under a rock, and they were all happy just leaving it at that.

Sorrento was also the favorite to go shopping whenever the apartment needed restocking, not that any of the others complained, but Shun had always been curious to know _why_. Luckily for him, the Saint of Andromeda wouldn't have to wonder for long. Hyoga had "volunteered" Shun to go along with the General on one of his little outings, which he hadn't protested against.

Well, except for the part where Hyoga had felt the need to freeze Shun's shoulder, which had been _completely_ unnecessary.

Sorrento hadn't seemed to mind either, until they had actually gotten to the store. Then the older suggested Shun should just wait in the car, which was now out of the question.

Shun followed Sorrento up and down various isles, holding this or grabbing that, wondering why on earth the Saint of Siren had wanted him to sit out in the car.

A quick stop at the bakery would tell Shun more than he needed to know.

The woman behind the counter, gray streaked, looked nice enough as they walked up.

"Out of brownies already? I thought you were lying when you said you lived with a bunch of girls." She smiled, but looked at Shun a little oddly. He was used to that look; it was the one that told him they were trying to determine his gender. "And who is this, a friend?"

"This is Shun, Autumn, one of my room-mates." Sorrento shrugged, rummaging in his pocket for something. "I'm surprised you don't recognize him."

Autumn blinked at Sorrento, then gave Shun a better look.

"Oh…" Autumn seemed to gather up some sort of realization. "_Oh_." Her cheeks tinted. "_That_ room-mate. The one with the short girlfriend, yeah?"

It was Shun's turn to blink.

"Yeah." Sorrento nodded, patting Shun on the shoulder. Autumn's blush deepened. Having found whatever he was searching for Sorrento pulled a little envelope labeled "black-mail" from his pocket, then handed a few photographs over to the woman behind the counter. In exchange, Autumn handed Sorrento a paper bag. "See ya next week, Autumn."

"G'bye, Sorrento." Autumn wiggled a silver eyebrow in Shun's direction, giggling in a really... _odd_ way. "I'll see you in a little while, Greenie."

"… good-bye?" Shun, never one to be rude, waved to Autumn before hurrying after the older Saint. He came across Sorrento in the cereal isle, comparing different brands. "_What_ was _that_?"

"What was what?" Sorrento didn't even look up from whatever he was comparing on the cardboard in his hands. A seething cosmos next to him made the Siren shake his head. "Oh, _that_."

"Yes, _that_."

"_That_ is how I get the cheapest deals on our groceries."

Shun was growing impatient. "But _what_ was _that_?"

Sorrento looked up from the box he had been examining so intently to fix Shun with a raised eyebrow.

"Shun, do you _really_ want to know?"

The Andromeda Saint decided to spend the rest of the shopping trip in the car.

* * *

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada  
Original Characters © Their Respective Owners**


	6. The Card Day

**Title: **-06- The Card Day  
**Topic: **Saint Seiya  
**Summary: **Deathmask and Milo partake in a game of cards during a visit.  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Humor

Drabble 06.  
(The Card Day)

It wasn't often that Deathmask would come to visit the apartment; Peggi's, to be more specific.

Milo was a far more familiar sight to the place, and Deathmask had to wonder why he had been pulled from the Sanctuary just so he could feel awkward because the Scorpio Saint thought it would be a "lot of fun." Besides, Camus already took up residence in the apartment, so Deathmask was even less sure why _he_ had been dragged into this.

Obviously, Deathmask had his reasons for not wanting to be there, which continued to smack him through-out his first day there. Mainly the ill-feelings coming from the Dragon Saint worried Cancer's guardian, even though Shiryu himself probably didn't realize he was doing so. Not that Deathmask could really blame the younger Saint. Shiryu was just reminding him to gnaw around what he was actually _doing_ there.

At least no one else was making it a point to make him feel unwelcome.

One of the things Deathmask did like about the apartment was Eevee, which Peggi had decided was due the red head being a "July baby," making her a Cancer as well.

At first, Eevee had been wary of Deathmask all together. Gossip was apparently very prevalent in the apartments, so it was only natural that she had heard some stories. It was fair; when he had first learned Eevee was Peggi's younger cousin Deathmask had had his doubts, seeing as Peggi herself only seemed to tolerate his presence. Fortunately for him the two were from completely different ends of the female spectrum. Whereas Peggi's personality seemed to be all over the place at the same time, Eevee balanced out and was the behind the scenes voice of reason. The only thing that really surprised Deathmask was that Peggi was the better cook.

Eevee really was a sweet girl, if a little clumsy.

By now Deathmask was used to catching Eevee before she managed to hurt herself tripping over her own two feet (or a cat, it was hard to tell in this household). Camus had it down to an art, never even having to look up from whatever book he was reading to correct the red head before sending her on her way.

Eevee made up for her awkward balance with her knack for doing little things, but, he figured, coming from the motherly role in a big family would do that to you.

"Three fives." One would think that, coming from such a large family, Eevee would be able to bend the truth here and there.

"BS." Unfortunately for Eevee lying wasn't her strong suit. Fortunately for Deathmask and Milo it meant she was easy to out best in a game of cards. The pair hadn't even had to look up from their hands to know she was trying to fib.

"… chiksho…" Eevee made an indignant sound, taking the growing pile of cards from the coffee table for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Obviously, she wasn't pleased by her run of bad luck this game. "Camus-san, why don't you play a game with us?"

"No thank you, Eevee." Not that any of them expected differently. Since Peggi had dragged Shiryu grocery shopping so as to keep her apartment intact and Shark was nowhere to be found, the Saint of Aquarius was presented with a rare opportunity to have relative peace and quiet while he read. Eevee would have been nuts to think she could get him to budge for the time being.

"Oh come on Eevee, you were the one that suggested we play." Milo pointed out with a smile, tugging on some cards from his hand. "Two sixes."

"Well when I learned how to play in class the other day I wasn't _this_ bad."

"That's because the girls that taught you probably didn't realize you're such a terrible liar." Deathmask grinned at the little huff that Eevee emitted at that statement. So that was it. "Two sevens."

"Even if that's true you two don't need to gan- _EEY_!" Eevee let out a startled squeak as Shiryu, having just returned from his shopping errand, plucked her from the coach and situated her over his shoulder. Deathmask shook his head as realization reached Eevee's eyes. "Oi! Shiryu! Put me _down_!"

"Don't drop her." Camus took Eevee's accumulated cards from her grip as Shiryu passed on his way to the stairs, his eyes never leaving whatever book he was making a point to read.

"Camus-san, you're not-" Eevee began to protest, but her target shifted when her ride started ascending the stairs. "Shiryu! Put me down! _Oi_! Are you even _listening_ to me?!"

A colorful assortment of Japanese lauanguage disappeared with the pair up the steps, only a fraction of which Deathmask himself understood.

"What a happy little couple."

"That's _happy_?" Milo snickered at Deathmask's astonished look.

"Guess not." The Saint of Scorpio gave up trying to find humor in his cards. Besides, Camus' sacred silence was as good as over by this point. "So, Camus, what do you say to a quick game?"

"I say that Eevee was going easy on you." Camus retorted. It must be a really good book, Deathmask thought, noting that he still refused to participate in any eye contact. Holding up some cards between his fingers, Camus presented the logic behind his reasoning.

Three fives.

"Well," Milo announced, causing Deathmask to roll his eyes. "That makes me feel bad."

"Idiot." Deathmask fixed Milo with a raised eyebrow. "Sometimes I think it's impossible for you to have a conscience."

"Look whose talking."

**

* * *

**

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada  
Original Characters © Their Respective Owners**


	7. The Rainy Day

**Title: **-07- The Rainy Day  
**Topic: **Saint Seiya  
**Summary: **What the boys do when stuck inside.  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Humor

Drabble 07.  
(The Rainy Day)

Ikki hated the rain. He hated water in general, but when the sky decided to open up and drench the world outside there was something about it that made the Phoenix Saint feel confined.

"Hey Ikki."

Especially when he was stuck with his room-mates.

"_What_?" Ikki asked. If he sounded annoyed, it was due to the fact that he was. Ikki felt like he had asked that question a hundred times since Hyoga had decided he would much rather take his boredom out on the older Saint.

"Well, sounds like somebody's a Mister Grumpy-pants." Hyoga snickered, failing in his attempts to baby talk his friend.

Ikki seethed; Revy was the _only_ one he put up with belittling him that way, and _only_ because she had budded up with Resa to beat him up anytime he didn't agree with the pet names.

"Hyoga, stop teasing Ikki." Shun, ever-present peace keeper, spoke up in Ikki's defense. That was his Shun alright, never one to let his big brother take any scrutiny. Well, until someone talked him out of it.

"Oh leave him be." Like Harmony. Currently she was more preoccupied tying things into Shun's hair to actually give Ikki a moment of her time. "It's either Ikki or us, and I'm sure Ikki doesn't mind taking one for the team, do you Ikki-butt?"

Great, now Harmony was doing it.

Seeing as Hyoga wasn't getting the reaction he wanted from his prey, the blond decided on a new method.

"Hyoga…" Twitch, twitch.

"Yeah?" _Poke_.

"Why don't you do something useful," _poke_. "Like go help Resa in the kitchen or something."

"… Nah." _Poke poke_.

"Then why don't you stop _poking_ me?!"

Ikki took a swing at the Saint of Cygnus, impacting strongly with the side of his targets face. Hyoga fell to the floor. The blong stayed there stunned for a moment, before jumping to his feet. The Saint of Phoenix's eyes bugged slightly when Hyoga made a battle cry (that sounded strangely like 'for the pizza!') before pouncing on him.

Shun watched, perplexed, as his brother and best friend rolled off the window sill to continue their little brawl on the floor. Harmony hardly seemed concerned, but looked up when two familiar figures appeared on the scene.

"Coffee?" Sorrento asked, holding out a cup just out of reach of the flying fists.

Hyoga, though distracted, was coherent enough to hear and promptly fled the room. Ikki was about to peruse his fellow Saint, but the other newcomer had other plans. A fist flew out of nowhere, connecting roughly with his ribs.

"You… you… _you_!" Resa, who had been happy just avoiding all of them in the kitchen, didn't seem pleased. And, as usual, she decided to take that anger out on Ikki. She took Ikki, who was much larger than herself, roughly by the collar to hall him to his feet. "Why don't you take a minute and cool off?!"

Ikki was suddenly reminded that Resa liked to keep the windows open when it rained, as he was now sitting out in it.

What did he do to deserve this kind of treatment, anyway, Ikki contemplated as he was pelted mercilessly by rain-drops.

That and all the ways he could take revenge on his land-lady later.

* * *

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada  
Original Characters © Their Respective Owners**


	8. The Coffee Day

**Title: **-08- The Coffee Day  
**Topic: **Saint Seiya  
**Summary: **A tale to be shared.  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Humor

Drabble 08.  
(The Coffee Day)

Hyoga's distain for coffee was a difficult trait to miss. It was rare for him to even hear the full word, the very inkling would send him fleeing from any situation at a moments notice. To hear Peggi tell of how the seemingly harmless liquid ("…It's NOT harmless.") came to be the bane of Hyoga's very being resembled an exaggerated Spanish soap opera of drama, intrigue, and general not nice-ness with lots of fire.

The real thing was far less complicated, with no actual fire.

When Resa's air-conditioning unit had given out on a particularly nasty ninety-eight degree ridden day, Peggi's apartment was offered as refuge for everyone to not die of heat-stroke. With everyone shoved into even closer quarters Peggi fell back on what the modern world had taught her for baby-sitting; throw in a movie, provide unhealthy treats and tell everyone to shut it.

The last bit was discarded early on.

"Everybody's dead."

The room let out a collective groan.

"Dammit Peggi!" Seiya, never one to miss a chance to quibble with any of the girls, glared up from the floor at the youkai. "Why do you always have to ruin the movie?!"

Peggi rolled her eyes. "I'm not ruining it; I'm just giving you a heads up. You know, in case you miss the visual cues."

"We haven't even gotten through the opening yet!"

"We _would_ have if you hadn't started yelling." Hyoga snickered. Seiya glared. Hyoga pled innoncent, tossing some popcorn in his mouth to hide how much he was enjoying the brunette's frustration.

"There's going to be a fanatical religious group-" Harmony place some cards on the coffee table between Camus and herself. Eevee was right, this game beat algebra homework any day. "Burning because of their blind faith."

"Wait." Milo, who hadn't been paying attention to much more than Harmony and Camus' epic Crazy-Eights death-match, looked at Harmony quizzically. "How do you figure that?"

"There was a burning cross over the family after they found the daughter and started hugging." Camus put down a card. Harmony said nothing, putting down her own cards. A flash of amusement tugged at the Aquarius saint's face. "If you had been paying attention, maybe you would have noticed."

"… yeah, I definitely missed it."

"Are we going to finish the movie?" Hyoga asked, but with little enthusiasm.

"Boring!" With good reason. Peggi bounded up from the couch and out of her boyfriends grasp. She pulled Shun from the couch and started making her way to the kitchen. "We're going to get some coffee."

"Wait, we are…?"

"Coffee sounds good." Hyoga pushed up from the floor, following in the others footsteps.

Harmony registered the information, her eyes loosing any enjoyment the cards had been bringing her.

"Wait!" She sprang to her seat, sending three aces and a king flying. "Hyoga! Don't-"

**Thud**.

Everyone watched, slightly bewildered, as the blonde saint fell, his back meeting the floor. Slowly, what had just transpired took hold of their thoughts. Camus even cringed a little at the idea of what his pupil had just witnessed. Resa, who ruled her apartment with an iron fist, felt some form of pity.

"Hey," Milo, on the other hand, found the whole thing hilarious. A slight twitch from the Cygnus Saint at the Gold Saint's delighted tone. "Hyoga, want some coffee?"

Hyoga took off, slamming the front door closed as he darted from the compound. For a moment, everyone just stared.

Three blocks away Ikki slept, blissfully unaware of the newest Hyoga-torture-technique.

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada  
Original Characters © Their Respective Owners**


End file.
